Las navidades mas jodidas de Raven
by Coraje1
Summary: Si les gusta el robxrav pueden leer, si les gusta el ravxcb también pueden leer  me hago amiga de los dos bandos solo por conseguir review... soy despreciable  Lo de "navidad, dulce navidad"  no se aplica en este fic. Leer es gratris!


**Bueno, este será un One-Shot. **

**Explicar de donde salió esto es un poco complicado (bueno, aunque como todos mis fics salió de mi enferma cabecita): estaba haciendo un dibujo de esto y me dí cuenta de que dibujar el cuerpo de Raven requiere muuuuuuucha paciencia, cosa que yo no poseo a mis 12 añitos de edad (y no creo que vaya a poseer hasta los 85 años, cuando este en mi lecho de muerte). Pero la idea de plasmar la historieta en fic me gustó, así que, ahí va.**

**Que sea lo que Azrath quiera.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen... fucking esta cosa ¬¬. Es obvio que si fueran míos estaría escribiendo la sexta temporada (especial para fans de RXBB n.n; asquerosa para fans de BBXT), y no aquí, en mí adorado fanfiction.**

Era Navidad.

Que fecha más odiada. Tan comercial, sin sentido. Fue creada para que la gente se abalanzara a las tiendas de regalos como Robin a Slade. Tan asquerosamente decorada tan horriblemente ansiada. ¿Es qué nadie podía leer más allá del sentido "hermoso y dulce"?. ¿No era más que obvio es interés comercial?.

Raven odiaba la Navidad (que novedad ¬¬), todo era tan...brillante, perfecto, hermoso, simpático...totalmente asqueroso en todos los malditos sentidos.

Y lo peor era que sus amigos se contagiaban de todad esa estupidéz. Starfire estaba más alegre que lo normal, y se la pasaba toooooooooooooodo el maldito y endemoniado día cantando villansicos con una dulzura y melosidad que Winnie Pooh envidiaría. Chico Bestia estaba muy animado, y se había puesto un (estúpido) gorrito rojo, como los que usan los ayudantes de Santa Claus, con el que se veía como una copia exacta de esos pequeños y adorablemente asquerosos duendes que trabajan día y noche en la central de regalos del gordo Claus, sin tener un salario (a menos que se considere a las galletitas y leche como un salario o.O). Cyborg había decorado toda la torre con una cantidad tan grande de adornos navideños que parecía que estuviera más preparado para equipar un centro comercial de varios kilómetros en lugar de un edificio en forma de T. Y hasta Robin tenía una actitud mucho más afable; lo peor de todo era que se había puesto un antifaz color ¡Rojo! para hacerle "tributo" a la humillante y estúpida celebración.

La única que no había cambiado nada, ni su actitud (nunca en la vida ¬¬) ni si vestimenta (ni borracha ¬¬) había sido chan chan chan... ¡¿Starfire?, ¡¿De qué carajos nos perdímos?... Naaaaaaaa, es más que obvio que NO ES STARFIRE (además de que ya dije que cantaba como poseíada todo el santo día n.n... espera! esa no era: ¬¬, ahora si). ¿Quién fue el inútil NO AMANTE DE LOS TEEN TITANS que pudo llegar a suponer que Star había perdido su melosa actitud navideña¬¬?. Está más que claro que la amargada realista era Raven.

Bueno, como les decía: la torre T estaba más adornada que arbolito de centro comercial en Navidad, y todo gracias al chioc mecánico, que también era un gran amante de las fiestas. Había luces por todos lados, tan cegadoras que una persona normal (no como nuestro querídos titánes, que son unos fenómenos de feria n.n) habría quedado ciega hasta viéndolas con veinte pares de anteojos de sol.

Un enorme árbol de Navidad decoraba la sala; la verdad que todos (hasta Raven, que solo lo "aceptaba") decían que se veía hermoso. Tenía todas las decoraciones que se podía tener: luces, angelitos, velitas, duendecitos (chico bestiecitos? o.O), nieve artificial, pequeñas estrellas que lanzaban bonitos destellos cuando reflegaban la luz, y, encima de todo, una enorme estrella dorada que brillaba con una increíble intensidad.

Y, bueno, como siempre, no podía faltar la GRAN cantidad de muérdagos desperdigados por toooooooooda la torre; puestos, por supuesto, por nada más y nada menos que el maniático, obsesivo, compulsivo, entrometido y queridísmio hombre metálico (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬X). Como todos saben quería encontrar a el mutante y a la hechicera _in fraganti_ XD.

Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes, pero no por eso menos graciosas y jodidas para nuestra querída chica oscura; a la cual, por algúna razón, no puedo dejar en paz n.n

Iban tooooooodos juntos en el auto- T, rumbo al centro comercial para hcer las compras navideñas; fué en ese lugar en el que Raven comenzó a replantearse el sentido de tan absurada e inútil festividad (que amargada).

Cada cual hacía las compras por su lado, esto es más que obvio; como todos sabemos, chico Bestia tenía que hacer gala de su gran autocontrol para no espiar a sus amigos, y llevarlos por el buen camino a la hora de escojer su regalo.

Tardaon casi tres horas en conseguir los regalos, luego tardaron casi meida hora en encontrarse en el estacionamiento de centro comercial; donde la gente daba bocinasos como si fuera el fin del mundo (por cortesía de Trigon) y se amontonaba en pequeños grupos de búsqueda para poder encontrar sus respectivos autos.

-Creo que la próxima Navidad les regalaré a todos una tarjeta bien cursi hecha con todo mi amor- Dijo Raven, con un claro sarcásmo en la voz. Ya se encontraban todos en el calentito interior del auto-T.

Sus amigos se lo tomaron como una de sus múltiples bromas ácidas, pero Starfire sonrió co alegría.

-¡Oh!, eso sería genial, amiga Raven. Es una maravillosa idea; si lo deseas puedo ayudarte, la próxima Navidad.-Ofreció la tamaraneana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, contenta de que su amiga quisiera hacer algo tan alegre y cursi (pobre ingenua )

Todos los titánes explotaron en una sonora carcajada, excepto Raven, claro. Star los miró con confusión, pero a los pocos segundos se unió a la carcajada. Raven los miraba exasperada, pero la tentación le fué ganando, y cinco segundos después ella también se estaba riendo, no como una bestia (recuerden, damas y caballeros, que Raven es metiad demonio, venida de las profundidades del mismísimo infierno, hija del demonio más temido por los siglos de los siglos: no puede reírse como cualquier chusma de barrio), pero si reía de forma audible.

A los pocos momentos los sacó del trance un fuerte bocinaso, pues se habían quedado parádos en un semáforo, hacía más de veinte minutos, riéndose. Esto provocó más risas entre todos los titánes, excepto en Robin, que estaba avergonzado por haber quedado tan "mal parado" (Chico Bestia: que mal chiste n.n Autora: Cállate, ¬¬).

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que Raven también estaba riendo, algo MUY inusual, pero para nada desagradable. Agudizó el oído, para escuchar su risa: era hermosa, tan sincera, exótica, cristalina, tranquila... tan Raven. Robin pensó que todo su ser se escapaba en esa risa.

Y la sonrisa, ni hablemos de la hermosa y radiante sonrisa. Era tan espléndida e inusual que deseó poder grabarla en su cabeza para recordar ese preciso moménto que no se repetiría. En eso se detuvo, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Esos cursis y lindos pensamientos iban dirigídos a su amiga, a su amiga Raven?...¡¿Y por qué carajos eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo? ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan bien viéndola reír?

-Bueno, viejo, a esto yo le llamo reírse-Exclamó Cyborg, después de que pudieron dejar de reírse, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-El día que Chico Bestia nos cuente un chiste que nos haga reír tanto, será el fin del mundo-Dijo Raven, como al pasar.

-¡Oye!** Ò.Ó ** mis chistes son geniales, solo que tú eres una amargada que no se reiría aunque el mejor chiste del mundo bailara desnudo frente a tí- Replicó enfadado el mutante, no sabía por qué, pero realmente le dolía que su amiga de capa oscura no se riera de sus chistes; para él, el poder lograr una sonrisa de ella era poder morir satisfecho. Nada le importaba tanto como lograr hacer reír a su demoniaca compañera.

-Bueno, preferiría que nada bailara desnudo frente a mí-Dijo ella con simpleza, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos; estaba muy cansada para un pelea con Chico Bestia.

Sus amigos sonrieron encantados; desde todo ese asunto del fin del mundo su amiga había estado mucho más agradable y comunicativa, hasta podía expresar levemente su emociones. Había acompañado a Star un par de veces al centro comercial, había entrenado y charlado con Robin, ayudado a Cyborg con el auto-T, y hasta trataba a su verde compañero con un poco más de delicadeza, tratano de evitar peleas.

El duende verde... ¡quiero decir!, Chico Bestia, se limitó a bufar de frustración.

Pues extrañaba un poco las peleas con Raven, eran su tranquilizante, le gustaba que ella pusiera tanto empeño en hacerlo madurar, era su forma de prestarle atención; pero ahora ya nuca peleaban, y no era que fuera un desagradecido, pero extrañaba un poco a la chica. No podían realizar ningúna actividad juntos (¿meditar? chico bestia antes muerto, ¿juagr videojuegos? raven melosa antes que eso ¬¬), no como con sus otros amigos, con los que tenía más cosas en común.

Y esa era parte de la verdad, porque tembién quería estar con ella porque se sentía...diferente. Diferente a estar con cualquier persona. Diferente a estar con cualquier... chica. Star era divertida, pero estar con ella era como estar con una hermana. Ni siquiera (ahora que lo recordaba) era lo mismo estar con Terra; on ella todo se le hacía fácil: no tenía que batallar mucho para hacerla reír, no lo despreciaba por cada palabra o movimiento que hiciera, tenían los mismos gustos en muchas cosas...Pero ese era el problema: el camino fácil al éxito. Se le hacía aburrido, ahora que lo pensaba, no tener que luchar para conseguir, por lo menos, una mirada de la rubia.

Se daba cuenta ahora de por qué le había prestado tanta atención, ella era algo nuevo. Alguien que le hacía caso en sus locuras, con ella todo era muy simple... demasiado simple.

Se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de apreciar a la rubia, él núnca había sentido por ella más que curiosidad y simpatía. Era una buena amiga, tan buena que supo que solo era eso: una amiga. Y lo había traicionado, a él y a todos.

Bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema (cuando hablo de los NO sentimientos amorosos de Chico Bestia por Terra el tiempo se me pasa volando, odio con toda mi alma esta pareja, es una babosada sin sentido, tan superficialmete asquerosa e insultante a el amor verdadero...¿no soy adorable n.n?).

Cada titán estaba en lo suyo, Star trataba de cocinar algo que no se considerara venenosos, Rboin leía unos recortes sobre Slade, Raven leía un libro de esos de 4.237 páginas, mientras los ruidos de los videojuegos que estaban jugando Cyborg y Chico Bestia sonaban como una de esas estúpidas y molestas musiquitas de los ascensores.

Realmente estaba todos tratando de hacer tiempo para las diez, hora en la que cenarían, para luego volver a esperar a las doce y poder entregarse los regalos.

Al fin, y no gracias al desgraciado reloj (parecía que iba más despacio que todos los otros días normales de la semana) llegaron las diez. Se sentaron en la mesa a comer, mientras se formaba una animada conversación sobre los regalos. Todos esperaban que les regalaran lo que habían estado pidiendo, en voz alta para que TODOS se enteraran y supieran exactamente que comprarles.

La charla era tan aimada y cálida que el tiempo se les pasó rápido, así que ya eran las doce menos veinte cuando Raven se retiró por un minuto para buscar un nuevo libro.

Al mismo tiempo, Robin salió en busca de un recorte especial que tenía guardado en un carpeta con toooooooooodos esos artículos sobre villanos (lo digo en este y en todos mis fics: Robin es el obsesivo más lindo y tierno que ví en toda mi vida).

También Chico Bestia se retiró a buscar una historieta que tenía en su habitación, por qué estaba cansado de que su amigo metálico lo venciera en los videojuegos, y ambos habían acordado que eran suficientes palizas por ese día.

Entonces, señoras y señores ocurrió el comienzo de la magia. Chico Bestia y Robin se cruzaon mientras vovían a el living; mientras caminaban juntos charlaban tratando de aivinar lo que se habían comprado el uno al otro.

Raven venía en dirección cotraria a ellos, concentrada en la lectura de su pesado, largo y "entretenido" libro.

Como era de esperarse (y como dijo dios ¡glup O.O! quiero decir, ¡yo! que tenía que pasar) los tres chocaron. No fué nada grave, ya que ningúno iba a una velocidad muy alta ni nada de eso; así que se levantaron con toda tranquilidad y se pidieron discupas mutuamente.

Entonces llegó el momento fatal, y todo por culpa del chico verde y chistoso del equipo. Ohhh, joderrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, asqueroso y maldito destino, ¡¿Por qué?, se pregunta Raven esa misma noche, después de los sucesos ocurridos.

-Emmmm, chicos, nosotros est...los tres, quiero decir... estamos... estamos bajo un muérdago- Hizo notar el cambiante, totalmete colorado y bastante apenado por ser el el único que lo notara.

Entonces sus amigos levantaron al cabeza con lentitus, esperando no ver al jodido y desagradable objeto que los obligaría a seguir la tradición más estúpida y humillante jamás inventada. Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados por Jebus (mi diosito, porque es mencionado en los simpsons ˄_˄) y el maldito objeto se encontraba ahí, indiferente a todo el odio que iba dirigído hacia él.

-Bueno, si no nos queda de otra-Expresó Raven, en un susurro de resignación.

Como ella es una chica muy práctita, además de poco demostrativa, pensó una solución rápida para no tener que besar a dos chicos en el mismo minuto, lo arregló todo para hecerlo en un solo segundo.

Con su conocida y patentada energía oscura marca Raven, envolvió delicadamente a ambos chicos, haciendo que sus orejas quedaran pegadas, de frente a ella.

Todo había sido tan rápido que ningúno de los dos chicos hubiera sabido como reaccionar, aunque estoy segura de que a ningúno le desagradaba en lo más mínimo la cercanía de la dama oscura.

Raven comenzó a acercarse lentamente, casi con miedo y verguenza (Rav: es que eso sentía, autora idiota ¬¬ Autora: cállate o hago que duermas con Chico Bestia ¬¬... n.n. quiero un fic así!).

Bueno, el asunto es que se acercaba, cada vez más...los tres cerrban los ojos lentamente... sentían la respiración de la chica tan cerca... su exótico y embriagante aroma...

El primero en recibir el beso fue Robin, fue un beso tranquilo, sencillo, sin lengua ni ningúna barbaridad pervetida... pero el chico maravilla sintió una descarga eléctrica bajando por su columna vertebral, lo que lo hizo estremecerce de placer. El beso duró aproximadamente cinco segundos, los cinco segundos en los cual Robin saboreó la gloria.

Luego fue el turno de Chico Bestia. Al igual que con su líder, el beso fue totalmente puro, sin nada superficial, con cariño y sin ningún atrevimiento (Rav: ¿De qué me crees capaz? ¬¬x). Y, al igual que si líder, sintió la increíble y potente descarga bajar por su columna veertebral, además de (esto lo sintieron ambos, solo que lo escribo en la descripción del beso de chico bestia) un agradable y reconfortnte calor en el estómago.

Raven se separó lenatamente de los dos titánes, que estaban en estado de shock y tenían una cara de embobados que podría hacerle competición a la de Billy (¿les gustan las sombrías aventuras de billy y mandy? a mí si n.n). Liberó a sus dos compañeros y se alejó hacia la sala principal, con el libro fuertemente apretado contral el pecho y con la capucha cubriendo su rostro.

Los dos titánes se miraron a la cara y suspiraron al mismo tiempo: _Increíble_.

Entonces las neuranas empezaron a trabajar, se volvieron a mirar a la cara, pero no para susurrarse nada esta vez, sino para advertirse con los dientes apretados:_ ¡Mía!_

Y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el living, pensando que esa Navidad habían recibido todo lo que querían.

**La verda es que me quedé un poco inconforme, no se verdaderamente por qué, pero algo me retumba en la cabeza.**

**Realmente quiero que me digan, ¿Les gustó?. si no es así, no me sentiré enfadada, es mas, considero un honor que se tomen el tiempo de analizar sus razones y de mandar sus consegos. Así que ya saben, no tengan miedo.**

**Una cosa más, que a muchos les debe molestar: la cosa de triángulo amoroso que hago con estos tres. Es complicado de explicar, la verdad es que (aunque muchos me van a odiar) no me gusta mucho la pareja ROBXSTAR, porque pienso que Raven es perfecta para Robin, pero el problema recae en que también creo que Raven y Chico Bestia están hechos el uno para el otro. Es como una duda existencial. Si no les gusta, no lean mis fics y listo el pollo.**

**Espero reviews y consejos.**


End file.
